Bones Angel
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Bones / Angel crossover... will bones fall for angel, booth, or both of them? rated m just in case... i don't know how these things happen sometimes :
1. I need your help

"What? Hold on Booth…" Brennan cut him off noticing the tall man who was searching the 'squints' offices as if looking for someone… but civilians weren't allowed back there…

"Excuse me? Sir? Can I help you?"

He didn't answer, that pissed Brennan off.

"Hey… asshole, she's talking' to you!" Angela added from up on the platform, putting down her sketch pad agitated. This was the fifth time this week a civilian had been caught back here, and it was only Wednesday morning… in the a.m. …

"You can't be here…" Brennan started calmer than Angela had been… "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I will have to call security to escort you off the premises…"

When the man turned around Brennan almost fainted.

"Who… who…" she stuttered for nearly the first time in her life.

"Call them…" he stuttered, "If they've regained consciousness… maybe they'll come help you… maybe…"

"Who are you?" she was astonished, as she looked between Booth, and the man that could be his twin.

The man stepped closer to Brennan, which finally shook Booth from his stupor. He quickly whipped his gun out of its holster. "One more step near her and I put you down… for good!" he aimed and cocked.

His twin stopped and turned his head toward Booth, "I'm positive you'll find the bullets in the gun, unless silver? Will do nothing to help you…" he turned back towards Brennan, "Or the good Doctor. And to answer your question, my name is Angel… and I need your help."

End 1


	2. Yep that'll do it

"So let me get this narrow?"

"Straight… Bones, it's let me get this straight…"

Ignoring Booth's correction, she continued. "You're a cursed vampire, who kill's regular un-cursed vampires who's one friend was turned into a lawyer, than a vampire by a magical group, the same group who helped kidnap your son who you weren't supposed to have, your other friend was made into a 'higher being' but not really she gave birth to demon spawn came back then died but really just became a 'higher being' for real this time your other, other friend was killed but brought back because his contract with an evil lawyer firm goes beyond death, and now you want our help to find a vampire slayer who's gone missing? Did I get that right?" Brennan rambled as fast as her mouth would work.

Booth just smiled… until she glared at him! "And you! You're going along with this? Shouldn't you be escorting him to an asylum?"

"Would this help you believe me?" Angel's face contorted into his vampiric one.

"Yep, that'll do it…" and with that said Brennan fainted.

"Bones! Bones, Brennan? Temperance… come on… wake up… come on… no sleeping on the job?" Booth gently picked her up and cradled her, "come on Temp, wake up for me?" he gently shook her, "Please Temperance, I need you…" he barely whispered the last bit, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

She moaned, Booth's face shot back up, scanning her for any injury.

"Why are you holding me?" she looked very uncomfortable and confused.

"You fainted…" he sighed, a smile replacing his worried look quickly as he realized she was okay.

She looked over his shoulder at that… man? Or should she say that thing?

She rolled her eyes sighing as she shoved her face back into Booth's chest. She lingered a few seconds before heaving herself up onto her feet.

"I was hoping that was all just a hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation…" she sighed, sitting on her couch. "So how do you even know who I am?"

"Internet…" Booth and Angel answered as if synchronized.

"K… it's bad enough you two are visibly identical, if you could not be intellectually identical? I'd appreciate it…" she looked between the two men exasperated.

"I still don't understand how you think I'm going to find your… 'slayer'… I deal with people who are already dead… well you know what I mean…dead, dead… like you know…" she was so confused

"I get it… but you've helped find people who are missing before… correct?" Angel pushed.

"Yes, but always because of someone dying before them… never straight up missing persons cases… that's not what I do, it's not what we…" she motioned between her and Booth, "do."


	3. I Can't Completely Agree With That

Omg! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been kind of crazy… my birthday has come and gone… yay! I'm legal now! And I'm moving out so, it's been crazy  but… that's life…

dovepage – I'm not sure if Angel, Booth or both of them will get Brennan. I haven't quite figured out that aspect of the story yet… actually it's pretty much the only aspect I haven't figured out yet…

Ash2112 – that I think was one of my favorite lines to write  and don't worry about Angela… she's comin' back very soon… she's to fun not to have playing commentary on Brennan's "normal" life… lol

Buglady9 – I don't take offense at all, I should probably get a beta, but I don't know how to… so I apologize for any spelling mistakes… I'm using Microsoft word though so that should take care of most of them…

Anyways… on with the story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I will pay you whatever you want…" Angel stood up and grasped Brennan's hands, surprising her. "Please?"

"I… we…"she looked to Booth for help, this was a people thing… she didn't do people things well.

"What Dr. Brennan means to say," Booth stepped in, causing Angel to drop her hands. Much to Booth's delight and surprisingly enough Brennan's dismay. "Is, that we don't need any compensation… we'll try, but…"

"You're not promising anything?" Angel sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Do you know how many times I've heard that this week?" he continued, getting angrier with every syllable.

"Look, we're going to do all we can but I don't feel comfortable promising you something if I'm not 110% sure."

Brennan rested a reassuring hand on her partner's shoulder. "What he means to say, is that he doesn't want to give you false hope… you see… we have never, ever had anything like this in our entire partnership and I think Booth would agree with me that it's something neither of us have ever dealt with, in our entire career…"

Angel's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked to Booth. "But aren't you the same Seeley Booth that helped…"

"YES! Yes, yes I am…" he looked to Brennan, "I'm sorry I can't agree with your statement their Bones…"


	4. I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID YOU IDIOT!

"When I was a ranger I wasn't just a sniper… I was also a liaison so to speak… a go between…"

"Booth… I understand what a liaison is…" she spoke very blandly, crossing her arms and pursing her lips tightly.

"Right… of course you do…" Booth, for the first time in a long time was nervous around her… she was gonna kill him… "Umm… I was a liaison between the military and … other-worldly beings…" he cringed at her now raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry between the military and whom?" she was gonna blow…

Oh man… "Other…"

In 3… 2… 1…

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID… YOU IDIOT! What I am failing to hear… is a normal, coherent, correct sentence come out of your mouth! Do you seriously expect me to believe that crap?"

"Think about it…" Angel threw in.

"I've had about enough out of you!" She spun around to him, then back to Booth.

Angel smiled at it, but ignored her warning, "How else would he react so calmly to my… earlier demonstration?" she had so much spirit… for a human…

"So… did you ever really kill anyone? That man in front of his son?" she threw as much hurt at him as she could, he had lied to her… the man who had promised to never lie had… "Does it really bother you?"

"Bones…" the hurt was working…

"Do you and Cam really 'go-way-back'?"

"Camille's here?"

"Guess that answers that one…" she turned her angry gaze up a notch, "Is Parker really your son?" she spat out coldly.

"Temperance!" he was on the verge of tears… good… no… scratch that! Bad… very bad! "How dare you even think that? I never told you because I couldn't!"

"Yeah… cause it's not like you see me every day or anything… oh wait a minute… you do don't you?" now she was on the verge of tears…

"I couldn't tell you because you would've called Sweets and told him I'd finally cracked under pressure… I never told you because I wanted you to remain ignorant to his kind… to let you feel safe…" he finished softly…

"I'm… sorry" she whispered, tears rimmed her eyes begging to fall.

Booth just smiled.

Angel rolled his eyes. "You gonna tell her the rest? Pretty boy…"


	5. I did not ask you

"What else could he tell me?" she was confused again…

"What I miss?" Angela pushed Angel out of her way a plopped onto Brennan's couch with… literally… a bowl of popcorn.

"He's a vampire, Bones and I had another fight… and I'm now going to back up as I tell her I helped Angel and his friends bring back Los Angeles from hell… literally…" he cringed.

No one spoke, the piece of popcorn on its way to Angela's mouth dropped to the floor, her hand still hung in the air…

"You better say jk… very soon Booth!" Angela warned.

"How do you know Cam?" she asked calmly of Angel, completely ignoring Booth.

"She hel…"

"I… did not… ask you…" she threw at Booth.


End file.
